leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Energy (Neo Genesis 19)
print Illus. Milky Isobe |reprints=5 |reprint1=MetalEnergyAquapolis143.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Milky Isobe |reprint2=MetalEnergyEXRubySapphire94.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Milky Isobe |reprint3=MetalEnergyMajesticDawn95.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Takumi Akabane |reprint4=MetalEnergyUndaunted80.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Kent Kanetsuna |class=Special |type=Metal |provides= |effect=Yes }} |rarity= |cardno=19/111|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |jphalfdeck=Chikorita Side Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=159/165|jpexpansion= }} |rarity= |cardno=143/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=091/092}} |rarity= |cardno=94/109|jphalfdeck= }} }} |rarity= |cardno=88/106|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Side Deck|jpcardno=012/012}} |rarity= |cardno=97/115}} |rarity= |cardno=107/113}} |rarity= |cardno=95/110|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Lucario Quarter Deck|jpcardno=014/015}} |rarity= |cardno=88/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=102/108}} }} |rarity= |cardno=120/123|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=130/132|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=95/100}} |rarity= |cardno=99/111|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=087/090}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=097/100}} |rarity= |cardno=80/90|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=080/080}} |jpcardno=019/019}} |rarity= |cardno=87/95}} }} Metal Energy (Japanese: 鋼エネルギー Steel Energy) is a . It was first released in the expansion. Card text , whenever it damages a Pokémon, reduce that damage by 10 (before applying Weakness and Resistance). Metal Energy provides Energy. (Doesn't count as a basic Energy card.) }} , whenever it damages Pokémon by an attack, reduce that damage by 10 (after applying Weakness and Resistance). Metal Energy provides Energy. (Doesn't count as a basic Energy card.) }} . Metal Energy provides Energy. (Doesn't count as a basic Energy card.) }} e-Reader data The print includes a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and has the card ID C-59-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information Metal Energy was included in the expansion with artwork by Milky Isobe, first released in Japan in the expansion. The set symbol on the English print is gray instead of white. It was reprinted in the Chikorita Side Deck of the Japanese . This card was released utilizing the e-card layout in the , having been previously reprinted in the expansion. This print altered the card text so that only damage done by attacks were affected by the card effect; the negative effect applied to non- -type Pokémon also only applied to attacks. It was later reprinted in the expansion with the original Neo Genesis card text, previously released in the expansion. At the beginning of the EX Series, Metal Energy was reprinted with the newly introduced card layout in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . The card text was altered again, so that non- -type Pokémon do not receive the additional effect instead of dealing 10 less damage. This card was also awarded as a prize to those who attended the throughout January 2004. The standard prize bears no difference to the EX Ruby & Sapphire print, whereas winner versions have "Winner" in the bottom right corner of the artwork. of the winner prints were also distributed as prizes. In Japan, a promotional print of this card was given away during the Gym Challenge Spring 2005. This card was reprinted in the expansion, previously reprinted in the Side Deck of the Japanese . Later reprints were included in the , , and , with the latter originating from the Lucario Quarter Deck of the Japanese . This print of Metal Energy was finally reprinted in the expansion, later released in Japan in the . In the expansion, this card was reprinted with new artwork by Takumi Akabane, first released in Japan in the expansion. This print was later reprinted in the (originating from the Japanese expansion), , and (originating from the ) expansions. In Japan, it was reprinted in the expansion. Metal Energy received new artwork by Kent Kanetsuna in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion and . A Crosshatch Holo version of this print was the League Promo during the February 2011 Block Smash Season of the 2010-2011 cycle. It was reprinted in the expansion. Gallery Trivia *This card and are the most reprinted Special Energy cards. *Though both it and Darkness Energy represented a type that was eventually as prevalent as the other seven TCG types, only four of this Energy could be included in a deck. This was a major hindrance to the inclusion of Pokémon of these two types in decks until introduced a basic form of this card. Origin Metal Energy was introduced to provide Energy for Pokémon of the newly-introduced , which consisted of all Pokémon from the games. Category:Neo Genesis cards Category:Gold, Silver, to a New World... cards Category:Intro Pack Neo cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Pokémon VS cards Category:Aquapolis cards Category:The Town on No Map cards Category:EX Ruby & Sapphire cards Category:Mudkip Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:EX Emerald cards Category:Master Kit cards Category:EX Unseen Forces cards Category:EX Delta Species cards Category:EX Holon Phantoms cards Category:Gift Box Mew • Lucario cards Category:EX Power Keepers cards Category:World Champions Pack cards Category:Mysterious Treasures cards Category:Secret of the Lakes cards Category:Secret Wonders cards Category:Shining Darkness cards Category:Majestic Dawn cards Category:Rising Rivals cards Category:Reviving Legends cards Category:Steelix Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Call of Legends cards Category:Illus. by Milky Isobe Category:Illus. by Takumi Akabane Category:Illus. by Kent Kanetsuna Category:Holographic cards Category:Jumbo cards de:Metall-Energie (Spezial) fr:Énergie Métal (Neo Genesis 19) it:Energia Metallo (Neo Genesis 19) ja:特殊鋼エネルギー zh:特殊钢能量（集换式卡片）